Wilting Roses
by Chocolate Pandora
Summary: Perhaps I was given another chance for a reason. Perhaps Fate has decided that I was meant for more important things. But even so, whatever happens, I know deep inside I'll just lose everything in the end. *Self Insert OC*
1. Chapter 1: Death is just the beginning

The story of my death wasn't like others. It wasn't some sort of accident, but rather a long, and painful one, done completely with purpose. I won't even go into the details and describe it to you, where you will feel pity on me. No.

In death, I could only remember the darkness that blinded me. Yes, the darkness. The empty never ending void that filled me completely seemed to make me feel comfortable.

How I was blessed with this rare opportunity, I do not know. My memory has served somewhat useless to me, since I can't remember the day of my rebirth. Every time I try my best to remember, I could not make out anything but a blur of colors.

Normally, being stuck in a newborn's body would be very confusing and unnerving to most people. But I was different. I was flexible and could ease myself into any particular situation you could affix me into. I was born to be brave, and admittedly, stubborn to my thoughts.

But the mere fact that I had been reborn and placed into another body had terribly confused me so. I clearly remember just a few minutes ago, I was lying on my back, staring at the ceiling of my room as death was about to proclaim me. And yet here I am; Who wouldn't freak out in a situation as this?

In all my years from my previous life, I had always come to appreciate what falls into my hands. Just one dime, or a cent would make me a happy woman. A bunch of second hand-me-downs could already make me jump for joy. And if someone gives me a piece of their lunch, I would dance around like an idiot.

But I don't know why I should appreciate this blessing. Should this even count as a blessing at all? Being reborn into another world, when all I wanted to do was die?

I don't know, but I must learn to accept it. The sooner I do, the better it will be.

Having a newborn body accompanied with a brain of a genius fourteen year old prodigy doesn't seem to fit. Actually, I wouldn't call myself a 'genius' nor a 'prodigy' just like that, but that was what my teachers and classmates described me in my past life. So I decided to stick with that.

When having a very mature mind, you would have a regular habit to think logically and relatively. If you don't, it's either you were weird enough to lack common sense or you just don't want to admit what was truly happening, when the real answer was already waving itself in front of your eyes.

At first, I assumed that I was kidnapped by terrorists who happened to drug me, blurring my eyesight and changing the way I feel and move my body. I couldn't understand there languages, so they must be foreigners. I couldn't even muster the strength to sit up. It had to be terrorists.

But then, my thoughts slowly changed. As my mind began to process the things that happens around me, I began to notice how… strange these so-called kidnappers of mine act around me. Surely, I couldn't see very well, but I did hear their voices a few times. They were not threatening but gentle and pleasing to my ears. And when I felt them hold me (much to my protest), I would find myself willingly accept them.

Strangely enough, I only figured out I was reborn when I finally had the ability to see proper colors and figures. And that happened in my second birthday.

Like I have mentioned, my past years in both my previous and current life were unknown to me, but I do remember the second year of my life. It was actually pretty clear to me how that day played out.

It all started like every day's daily routine. I woke up, got fed, someone slipped some sort of clothing on me, and slept again. Except this time, instead of being greeted by blurred colors when I opened my eyes, everything around me seemed to actually make me, if possible, even more confused.

Instead of finding myself in a prison, I was trapped in a wooden cage. The walls around me were a painted in a light yellow shade that made me seem comfortable. Splattered across the floor was a small circular rug with a few building blocks and stuffed animals. On one corner of the room was a small bookshelf and in another corner was a small brown chest.

This was definitely NOT a room where terrorists keep prisoners.

I looked to my side and noticed that the door lay open. My eyes grew wide. This was my chance to escape! I thought. Mustering all my strength into my elbows, I did my best to lay on my stomach. Once I succeeded in doing so, I proceeded to stand up, only to epically fail by hitting my head on the corner of the crib.

A small trail of warm liquid trickled from my head and fell on the crib. I was horrified. Was that my blood? Impossible. My head wasn't soft, that was sure. I always take bruises and gashes and never bleed this much before. Had my kidnappers done something to me?

Not knowing about it myself, I had begun to cry. As much as I wanted to stop and knock some sense into myself, I couldn't stop bawling my eyes out.

Suddenly, a silhouette of a woman appeared on the hallway. Another silhouette appeared behind it that looked like a man. They whispered to each other and approached my room.

I haven't noticed that I stopped crying when I came face-to-face to my kidnapper. The woman seemed to have dark, flaming auburn hair and sparkling azure eyes. She was wearing a white shirt dress under a blue apron that was tied behind her back. Most of her hair bangs were clipped into the right side of her face, further detailing her facial features.

I blinked in shock. She hardly looks dangerous at all!

The next one that came in was definitely a man. He had midnight black hair and pale green eyes. He wore a dark blue turtle neck sweater under some sort of green vest and a matching shade of blue pants. He wore some sort of headband around his forehead, his raven bangs covering it mostly.

The red haired woman looked down upon me and smiled gently as she walked up to me and picked me up, cradling her in my arms. I wanted to laugh at her stupidity; how was she going to carry me, a fourteen year old girl?

My question was soon answered when she actually _did _manage to pick me up and rock me from side to side carefully. The man beside her placed his hand on my head, rubbing my hair affectionately.

I had the urge to slap his hand away and kick the woman off me, but instead I acted purely on instinct and closed my eyes, drifting off into peaceful slumber.

Soon after that, my world completely changed. Everything seemed to make sense; why my captors were so kind to me, why they never hit me or ordered me to do anything.

Because they were not my captors at all. They were my parents.

Parents.

And the reason that I was stuck in a baby designed room was because I am a baby.

Baby.

Imagine how you would react when you manage to figure this out. I, for one, wanted to smack myself upside the head for not noticing something as obvious as this. I guess I really was too stubborn for my own good.

It was, at first, very hard to accept that I was reborn. Who wouldn't? As flexible and adjustable I can be, I still have my limits.

But soon, I learned to get used to this and eventually, enjoyed my daily routine with my brand new parents. They were so kind and gentle towards me and never did anything to hurt me.

In all my years as a teen in my previous life, I was never used to parental love. Of course, when you are born, your parents are full of smiles and tears of joy, promising you a great life and all they're love, right? If you're parents do, then I have three words for you; You lucky bastard.

I wasn't like any of those normal kids. My parents don't love each other. They detest and literally spit at each other. And every time they see even one part of my body in the house, they would team up and beat the living daylights out of me.

I'm not trying to win your pity, nor make you think something on the lines of 'Oh great, this person has a bad past. I should give her some advice and look on the bright sunny side of the world.'

No. Just. No. Stop.

There was absolutely no sunny side to my life. I was just like an insect; a mere pest to all the other greater creatures that lay breathing around the world. A stupid person who will willingly do anything for attention. Probably, I would be call a 'praise-whore' or an 'attention-slut' or something like that. I wouldn't be offended though. It was the sad truth.

Just a few weeks later year after my second birthday, I lay on my mother's lap, watching with interest as my mother brushed her calligraphy pen across a small scroll gracefully, each stroke smooth and perfectly aligned with the others.

She caught me staring and chuckled lightly. I tilted my head in curiosity and used my hands to point at the scroll. She also pointed to the kanji character she had recently drew.

"Kotori. Ko for flame and tori for bird." She said. Two years of living with my parents has taught me very well to understand a few words of the language my mother speaks. It seems that it was Japanese, a language that was also found in my era. How convenient it was to take Japanese tutorial classes for four years before.

I gave my mother a flat look. Fire bird? Why call me that? I was certainly not a bird.

My mother seemed to understand what my expression said. She chuckled again. "Fire because of your hair. It's a wonderful shade of red, you know." She said, poking my nose lightly.

My hand unconsciously traveled up to the top of my head, feeling the small tuft of hair that grew on it. I had never given a thought about my hair before. I thought I would have something like father's hair, raven colored. In my genetics class, I heard that sometimes darker colors usually rule out the lighter colors.

"And I named you tori because of your father."

I wrinkled my nose. My father? He wanted to name me after a bird? What sort of absurd event made him think to give such a ridiculous name to his daughter?

"He names you tori because he wanted you to be able to soar high and be free, just like a bird. At first, I thought the idea was beyond ludicrous and wanted to check if your father was still sane,"

I chortled a laugh.

", but I soon realized what your father was talking about. You'll understand one day when you're older Kotori. I'm sure of it." She finished. I gave her a blank expression. Hello! I was fourteen! Wait, sixteen if you counted the years! I am old enough to understand.

I do not think like a two year old newborn child! It will be embarrassing if I ever did one stupid thing—

"Alright then Kotori! Time for your bath!"

I clung unto the leg of my crib for dear life as I stubbornly refused to budge.


	2. Chapter 2: Chakra introduction

The terror of being inside a body that technically never belonged to you in the first place was very uncomfortable. Especially if you feel things inside of you growing slowly, creeping inside your skin making you feel itchy all over, yet you have no control on how to stop it.

After two years and three months of being reincarnated, I finally got used to it. That is, until, something started inside me.

Realistically, I never believed anything about chakra. Actually, I never really cared about it. I've learned that in my previous life that chakra was like the main points in the human body, something like the main arteries, nerves, and plexuses*. It also served as the belief as the human's mental or spiritual energy.

As fascinated I was about the concept, I was not happy about the experience.

Being able to feel chakra coils, or the chakra network form inside your body was less than comfortable. In fact, I don't know which was worst; my teething problem, or feeling your chakra coils inside you form.

My parents were also worried about me. Usually, a normal baby wouldn't be able to have the ability to feel, much less sense chakra around them. My mother was actually more than worried. She was afraid.

Father decided to have me examined by the hospital, to see if something happened to me. Mother was reluctant about the idea, but the longer she waited, the longer I grew more irritated and wiggly in the house. Finally, after two days of decision, she agreed.

During the trip to the hospital, I was carried by my father. My eyes sparkled when I noted how beautiful my village was. Unlike my old life, this world seemed to be pollution free and full of environment everywhere. There were no tall buildings, no cars that zoomed around, and no smoke, unless you count the ones that came out of the grills in the store nearby.

I also spotted a few kids prancing around, wearing blue capes around their necks and holding out some sort of wooden weapons with a dull tip.

"I'm the ninja and you're the enemy!" one of them sang as they pretended to lock themselves in a fight.

Ninja? They're acting like ninjas? Strange.

I felt my father move his arms a bit underneath me. Mother's worried voice rang out. "Kazuto, are you sure she'll be alright? The medic ninjas wouldn't hurt Kotori or anything, right? I mean, she is just a two year old."

Father chuckled. "Don't worry Sekai. She's our daughter. If something happens, she'll be a brave little girl. Won't you, sweetheart?" he asked me as he poked my nose lightly. I giggled and nodded at him.

As father and mother engaged each other in another topic, I felt a strange and uneasy feeling sitting in the bottom of my stomach every time I see someone pass by. Like there was some sort of energy pulling me towards them.

I mentally shook my thoughts. I must have been imagining things.

Finally, after another five minute walk, we arrived at the hospital. Funny though, because it seemed to be thrice as larger as a normal hospital would be back in my world. I found a lot of people wearing the exact same attire as father did, as well as the weird metallic forehead plate they wore on their heads.

As soon as we stepped inside the hospital, I immediately dug my face into father's shirt, the smell of anesthetics filling the air around me. It made me sick to my stomach but I knew I had to bear with it until after my checkup.

Father lend me over to mother, who sat down on one of the nearby chairs, waiting patiently. Father, on the other hand, was busy talking to the receptionist to check about our appointment with the nurse they had arranged is still there.

I felt a yawn escape my lips. Mother tutted at me. "Tsk, tsk, Kotori. You can't sleep until after your check up." She scolded lightly as I made a face at her.

"If you don't listen, I will not give you ice cream to help you with your teething."

That made me sit properly in her arms and stayed absolutely still, fighting the urge to collapse and drift into sleep right there. She was right though; I had problems with my body, and I was starting to think it was the cause of my so-called reincarnation. The growth of chakra coils inside my body was enough, but no ice cream to help with my teething problem? That draws the line.

After what seemed like years, father returned to us. He held a small piece of paper in his hands. "The nurse is waiting for us inside room 301. We should go there." Father said as he waved the paper in his hand.

Mother nodded and gently stood up, holding me tightly in her arm as she walked down the hallway, followed by father.

I felt a small pain ache in my chest. I made a muffled groan through my mother's flaming red hair, making her look at me in worry. She rubbed circles in my back, trying to soothe the pain as much as she can, but it wasn't working.

We reached the doorway. Father held the knob and twisted it, pushing the wooden door open, revealing a small white clinic, especially designed for children or babies. I peeped out of my mother's red hair and looked around me, quickly spotting a friendly looking nurse. She had short black hair that was tied in a high pony tail and black pupil less eyes. She was wearing a white coat and had some sort of stethoscope around her neck.

I would be lying if I said I was afraid of having checkups with the doctor. I was downright scared shitless. Yeah, that was a way of putting it.

The raven haired nurse turned around and faced me. I dug my face in my mother's hair once more. Have I mentioned that I was very shy when I meet new people?

"Shizune! I didn't know you were in Konoha. Is Tsunade with you?" Mother asked the raven haired nurse, who I noted to be named Shizune.

Shizune nodded. "Well, yes. Milady Tsunade has been found by Jiraiya-sama to heal one of the Akimichi's from their mission. The wounds were not grave, but it seems that they have consumed the three soldier pills. Milady is recently staying here for only until the Akimichi has been healed. And then…" she trailed, her face looking somewhat annoyed.

"… you'll return to traveling with her and try to deal gambling plus hold her back from drinking too much sake when she loses?" father finished with a chuckle. Shizune dropped her head and nodded.

"Anyway! I was here to checkup on your daughter. You said that she has been reacting every time you use your chakra?" Shizune asked as mother placed me on a sitting position on a small white bed nearby.

She nodded. "Yes. Even the tiniest amounts of chakra we release, she will either cry or hit her chest with her small hands. Heavens, I don't know if she could hurt herself like that, but I do know that there is something wrong with her."

Shizune looked at me from head to toe. "Anything that happens when you release a normal amount of chakra? Like when you release a low E-rank technique?" Shizune asked.

"Well, when I sealed a few weapons in my scroll and Kotori was nearby, she sort of froze and started to cough." Father said. Mother's eyes grew wide. "What?! And you didn't tell me?!" she yelled at father, who shrunk under her hard gaze.

"W-well, i-it only came up now!" he squeaked.

Shizune's hand began to glow in a bright green color. I felt my body starting to react once more to the chakra, making my chest ache in pain once more. I started to whimper, a sign that I was near crying.

Mother stopped glaring at father. Shizune's hand returned to normal, and I stopped whimpering.

"It seems that your daughter is a sensory type." Shizune stated as she took a clipboard and jotted down a few words on the paper.

Father looked at Shizune. "I am a sensor type as well. But I was only capable to sense chakra when I was 13 years old." He said.

Shizune nodded and placed her clipboard down. "True that normal sensory types acquire their ability to sense chakra when they learn how to tap into their inner chakra network, but for some reason, your child's chakra network is somewhat disrupted."

Mother walked to me and soothed my red hair. "Will that be a hindrance when she tries to be a ninja?" she asked, fearing the worst.

Shizune shook her head. "Thankfully, no. There are good things about her chakra network though. She can't be affected by a genjutsu, but she will have some trouble when trying to execute jutsus exceeding E-rank. Not to worry though! The chakra network fixes itself up in no time. Maybe when she starts her academy days, she'll be able to do more that E-rank techniques. Although, I'm not sure if her sensory ability will go away."

Mother breathed out a sigh of relief. Father seemed to relax as well. "So what should we do? It's impossible for us to stop releasing chakra in our house." He asked.

Shizune tapped her pen on the clipboard. "Well, maybe you could release tiny amounts of chakra when you're around her. Every day, increase it little by little and her chakra system will start to be used to chakra. And if anything else happens, just call." She advised as she handed my mother a small slip of paper.

"These are the symptoms Kotori might experience as you release chakra. She might be a bit irritable at first, but it will help in the future." Shizune said.

I yawned. All this talk about my chakra system has me getting sleepy. My father noticed this and carried me in his arms.

"Thank you so much Shizune! At least me and Kazuto now know what to do." Mother said. Father nodded.

I soon left their conversation and headed straight to sleep.

.

.

.

I woke up, a bit shaken up when I felt some sort of energy pop out nearby. My eyes frantically wandered everywhere, trying to track what the mysterious energy was. Finally, my eyes settled on father, who was standing on the opposite side of the room, arranging my coloring books. He turned around and noticed me staring at him weirdly. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry if I released a bit too much chakra when I entered, Kotori." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Being able to sense chakra must be a praise worthy technique, and I am rather very thankful I have earned such a gift, but I think instead of experiencing the bright and sunny side of my gift, I'm experiencing the hard and downsides of it. Great.

I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh. My thoughts began to wander to my surroundings and my new life. Sure, I have adjusted well under the circumstances of my reincarnation, but there is just one thing that seems to nag behind my head. How everything about Konohagakure, or the Village hidden in the Leaves, how the names Shizune and Tsunade seemed to be so familiar, yet I know I haven't heard of anything yet.

It's pretty annoying really; when you know you're familiar with something and think you've met or knew it before, but you can't really put your finger on it and remember clearly what it is.

I really want to know why everything seems so familiar. Too familiar, in fact. Like I knew it all my life! So why can't I remember? I usually have a great memory and almost never forget anything, from the tiniest things to the most important of all things.

Still, I will try my best to remember it. As far as I knew, I think it's more important than the time Mother had mood swings and father would try his best to please her. It was either that or meet her iron claw. But I still think he should have pleased her instead of hide in the closets. He was a ninja, for god's sake! A ninja is a trained assassin who must hold no fear! And fearing his own wife is—

"KAZUTO! YOU LEFT THE FAUCET RUNNING AGAIN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE AND CHOP YOUR BODY THEN SELL THE PARTS IN THE BLACK MARKET! BE THANKFUL IF OTHER PEOPLE WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOUR FACE RECOGNIZABLE WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"

—completely understandable.


	3. Chapter 3: Being bound by the Truth

Chakra was the key to all techniques known in the world of shinobi. It was the only thing a shinobi can't live without. Even a mere civilian would be able to have at least, quarter as much as a normal genin would have. The point is, in this world, chakra is the whole meaning of life.

Unlike other's chakra, mine was completely different. Thanks to the genes of my mother, who apparently was what you call an 'Uzumaki', my father is what he would describe me 'a mountain of raw chakra'. What that meant stayed a mystery to me, but at least I knew what an Uzumaki was.

Apparently, an Uzumaki was hailed as a long living clan. It was also believed that the first Uzumaki ancestor, Uzumaki Mito, firstly originated from the Senju clan. The Senju clan was where the first Hokage, or the leader of Konoha, was born into.

One of the familiar traits, as what I have noted earlier, was that we were a long living clan, having our age to extend to more than thrice a normal man's lifespan. We were also well versed in the art of sealing, especially hand-to-hand combat or what people preferred to call nowadays, taijutsu.

I wasn't exactly sure about the details, but I know that we Uzumakis have large chakra reservoirs. Not many of us can control them well because of that very reason. While having large chakra reserves can help us in battle, it can also be the reason of our death.

The larger the chakra one has, the harder to control. Take a bottle of water for example; if you fill the bottle halfway with water, you can still run around without its cap closed and without it spilling. Now, Uzumakis have great amount of water (chakra) in which sometimes, it would fill itself in the glass(our bodies) up to the very tip. When we try to run or hide the water (chakra), it would usually end up spilling on the floor or splash around. Either way, you notice it as quickly as possible.

And that's how it is. My chakra was insanely huge. Father even said that it was almost the same amount of chakra he has; and he had to train for more than twelve years to build up his chakra. Mother, on the other hand, had more than four times of an average jonin leveled ninja. Of course, being the proud woman she was, she would brag on in my room on how she punched and beaten all of her enemies to the ground. And if they insulted her red hair, she would sick their asses back to them and make them wish they were never born.

As much as I loved my mother, I was also scared to death of her. I was wondering if she tells me her stories about her old days just to so that I would believe I can do the same thing to my enemies if I trained hard enough like her. Either that, or she wanted me to get so scared I'll crap my pants.

Father would also tell me stories, but it was more likely that it was about the history of the village. Surprisingly though, the history of the village was quite intriguing. When I was in High School, History class and I would always battle each other. It was quite ironic on how much fascinated I grew about history when before I would throw my old history book across the room and use it as a dart board.

Anyway!

What made me more curious about anything in this world was about the God and Creator of the world, the Sage of the Six Paths, or the Rikudo Sennin as father preferred.

I grew so wrapped up in the story about the Sage of the Six Paths that I soon forgot that mother had repeatedly called us for dinner, earning father a smack from her iron pan. Ouch.

Another three months has passed ever since my checkup with Shizune and I have to say, her advice to mother helped all three of us inside the house. I no longer become uncomfortable when I sense chakra coming out of mother or father, though I do feel a bit weak when mother releases a bit too much.

I yawned in my crib. Mother was inside my room fixing the toys sprawled on the floor. I made a small whimpering noise, a noise I would make when I just randomly felt like I wanted to hug something.

So I like hugs. Sue me.

My mother rolled her eyes good naturedly at me and walked to me, picking me up carefully. She lightly rocked me side to side, humming a gentle tune as she did.

"Sekai-koi! What toppings do you want with your ramen?" father voice called out in the highway. Immediately did my mother's face brightened. She stared up dreamily, murmuring things to herself. A drop of sweat rolled down my head when I realized that she was drooling.

"Sekai-koi?"

Mother suddenly blinked, snapping herself out of her delicious daydream. She chuckled nervously to herself before regaining her composure. "I want some with menma! Oh! And don't forget to add narutos as well! They are Uzumaki's favorite!" she said.

My eyes widened. I felt my heart beat accelerate in top speed. My breathing went rigid and I felt myself get weaker.

"Kotori? Kotori! Honey! Something's wrong with her!"

Naruto…

Menma...

Uzumaki…

Red hair…

Chakra…

Tsunade…

Shizune…

Hashirama Senju…

Oh. My. Lord.

Please, please, please don't tell me this is what I think this is.

"What happened? Did you accidentally release too much chakra?"

"Of course not! I only released a few!"

This is not real.

"Let's go to the hospital!"

This couldn't be real.

"Kotori!"

This can't be happening!

.

.

.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know much of it Uzumaki-san, but it seems some sort of shock triggered inside her. There isn't anything else wrong with her."

"What should we do?"

I groaned. I slowly blinked my eyes, ridding itself from the filthy eye crust that formed beneath them. Groggily, I wiggled my body and let out a tiny yawn.

"Kotori!" mother called as she ran to me. She hurriedly picked me up and hugged me tightly, nearly choking me in the process. I felt something wet and warm drop on my shoulder. I was shocked to find out that it was my mother's tears.

I looked at her weirdly before earlier's events replayed in my mind. My eyes grew wide as realization dawned upon me.

How could have I not noticed? There was so much evidence! How could I not make an answer? It was right there in front of me? This wasn't supposed to be real. This was suppose to be fake! Yet the evidence is right there, waving itself in front of me, making me feel like a stupid moron.

Naruto Uzumaki. Chakra. Tsunade and Shizune.

Now I know why all these names were so familiar to me. These are the names I have heard and adored in my previous life. The life where I used to watch and enjoy hearing their names.

Naruto. An animated series that was quite popular in my world. Now, I would be lying if I never had watched this show. In fact, I was in love with it. It described my whole life perfectly. Specifically, Naruto's life.

But this! Such absurdity! This is ridiculous! Being reborn in another universe and having weird parents were confusing enough for my head to explode, and knowing that I was in _the_Naruto universe where death was possible I every minute of your life?

I was not happy. Not. Happy. At. All!


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Darkness

The World of Shinobi was a dangerous world, despite being born in the most peaceful villages in the world.

A ninja village would always be a ninja village, no matter what. You will experience the loss of comrades, the betrayal of friends, mental breakdowns that will happen and maybe lose your sanity.

Honestly, I'm so embarrassed for not noticing all of this. With all the concrete evidence around me, what kind of Naru-tard wouldn't know this right away? I had just taken my own dignity, if that was even possible.

But on to more important facts, what was I supposed to do? Moreover, what should I do? I knew I had power to change the world's cruel fate. What Kishimoto had intended for the world on which path each of us should take. So what was wrong with changing it?

A lot of it.

A mere pebble dropped into the ocean would create ripples, thus creating the wildest of tidal waves. I was that pebble. I had a choice. Should I try and disrupt the peaceful water, leaving it be, or should I insert myself in, either creating a ripple in the water, or worst, a tidal wave?

This thought pondered in my mind for a long time. There was so many things I could change! How I could stop the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto becoming the nine tailed jinchuuriki, Orochimaru from becoming insane, Rin from dying and creating the world's most villainous man.

But if I did decide to do this, what would happen next? I was a cautious person. I would always consider the second step in everything.

If, to say, I had prevented the cave-in that had happened to Team Minato during their mission to the Kanabi bridge, what would happen next? Would Kakashi still have earned Obito's Sharingan? Would Obito meet Madara?

This is what I mean. When you stop something, you don't know what happens next. It would either be good or bad. And since this is the World of Shinobi we're talking about, I highly doubt it will be good. You need _tons _of luck for that and you're looking at the wrong person for luck.

Thinking about all of this is giving me a headache. Maybe I should rest for now. Hey, I'm a baby. What could I do?

.

.

.

I stared at my room's ceiling, bored out of my mind. There was absolutely nothing you could do as a baby. All you can do is sleep, eat, drink, cry, poop, rinse, and repeat. That was it!

I wiggled uncomfortably in my crib. I wasn't used to boredom. I totally hated it. Time would always slow down whenever I kept watch of the time. Plus I was always very busy in my previous life. Not doing anything… just feels wrong.

And thinking was so out of the question. With more thinking, I don't think my brain could take another wave of questions and riddles. The last thing I need is my head to explode and make my mother and father worry like hell.

"What do you mean we have a mission?!"

I jolted up in surprise. I wiggled my way and affixed my position, making me lay on my stomach. I looked over at the half opened door that connected to the hallway and found both of my parents' silhouettes.

"We have to take care of Kotori!" mother's voice rang out.

"I know, I know. But this is an S-rank mission Sekai. It was also suggested by the Hokage himself."

"Well he can go do this mission himself, for all I care! I am not leaving this house!"

"Sekai-koi, the village is in great need of money. The S-rank mission needs at least five expert sealers from the village. It seems that the Seven Tailed Beast from the **Takigakure no Sato **(The Village hidden in the Waterfalls) is going on a rampage. The village leader is willing to pay at least 50,000 thousand ryo."

"Kazuto, I don't give a damn for his political needs!"

"Sekai! There are more orphans in this village than families! And with the damage that the nine tailed beast has left the village with, we barely have enough resources to feed ourselves! You should understand that!"

I listened closely to both my father and mother's argument.

Did I just hear that right? The nine tailed fox _did _attack recently! And when father emphasized the village's political needs, I was sure I was at least as old as Naruto was right now. Maybe a month or two older though.

So now I know that I was Naruto's age. If I enrolled in the academy, maybe I could end up in the same batch as him. But if that happened, I would totally disrupt the whole 'rookie 9' title. As much as I wanted to keep changing the future to a minimum, I still wanted to experience being in a ninja academy and become a genin.

Would it still be possible to pass? I had a fair amount of knowledge of the ninja world, including the future. But I don't think I should reveal that technique of mine, unless I would end up in the T&I unit or become Danzo's faithful servant. Neither of them sounded so pleasant.

"… I suppose you're right." Mother's voice admitted.

"Thank you Sekai-koi."

"Then who'll watch Kotori? I'm not going to trust just anyone to her!"

"I have an old friend of mine who used to be a babysitter. I think we can give her a call."

I wrinkled my nose at the mention of babysitter.

It's not that I don't like them, but it's just pretty uncomfortable for me to stay in a house with a civilian who I don't even know about for a week.

But maybe I should trust my parents. After all, they do love me. Right?

.

.

.

"So you won't have any problems at all Haruki-san?" father asked.

A plump woman in about the age of mid-thirties nodded. She had a coat of dark brown hair and warm black eyes and wore a red house dress and a white apron.

"Of course not Kazuto! My, my! Whoever though that you will have such a wonderful little child as this one!" she said with a chuckle.

Father and mother's cheeks grew bright pink.

I made a few whimpering sounds and stretched out my arms at my mother. I don't want to be left alone with a babysitter! I want to stay with my parents! As childish as it sounds, I was quite frightened of the thought of my parents leaving me.

Mother made a sad face and carried me in her arms, hugging me tightly. "I don't want to leave you too sweetie, but both me and your father has a job to do. Be nice to Haruki-san, eat your food, and listen to her. We'll be back before you know it!" mother said with a wink.

Father nodded and kissed my forehead. He then turned to Haruki. "We'll be taking our leave then." He said as mother handed me over to Haruki.

Haruki happily took me in her arms, much to my discomfort. With one pleading glance, my parents' bodies turned into a blur, and finally disappeared.

Haruki stood there flabbergasted, staring at the space where my parents previously were. She sigh and shook her head. "Ah, ninjas and their techniques." She said as she turned around and closed the door behind her, heading towards my room.

"So what do you want to do Kotori-chan?" she asked. I gave her a blank look and whimpered, pointing my hand to my room. She followed my hand's direction and walked into my bedroom, laying me gently on the floor.

"Do you want to play?" Haruki asked. I shook my head. She blinked in shock. "Well, what do you want to do?" she asked.

I looked everywhere in my room, finding something to distract Haruki with. Like I said, I don't like spending time with people I barely know. I just want to keep myself busy for the time being and act like a baby so she can go home, and my parents will come back.

It was very rude, yes. But I'm not the type that trusts people that easily.

I fake yawned loudly. Haruki looked at me confusingly before smiling. "You must be tired. Don't worry dear! I'll place you right in your crib." She said as she carried me to my crib, laying me gently on the pillow. I fake yawned once more and snuggled against my pillow, faking to fall asleep.

I heard Haruki coo. "Aw! You're so adorable!"

With that said, I heard her switch off the lights and head out the door. Once I made sure that her footsteps were not heard anymore, I opened my eyes and sigh.

'So now what to do?' I asked myself as I stared at the ceiling of my room, a habit I had formed when I start to think deeply.

I mused over which course to take. I considered all the pros and cons of each, and decided what move to make. This was also a bad habit of mine; overthinking. It was something I can't help but do!

After what seemed like forever, I was left with nothing. Not even the tiniest bit of a clue of what I should or should not do.

Sighing, I just blew raspberries at myself and tried to fall asleep.

Not even five minutes later, I felt a huge chakra signature appear. I felt my chest muscles constrict, not allowing me to breathe at all. Even as a baby, I was totally aware of the killing intent that radiated in my bedroom.

I heard footsteps rapidly approach my room and the door being crashed open. "Who's here?!" Haruki yelled in alarm.

From whoever else was in my room, a dark chuckle escaped his lips. "A normal civilian actually detected my presence? I must be losing my touch."

By the sound of the voice, I presumed my invader was a male. I didn't dare turn around to face him, in fear of what might happen. But Haruki was here! She was a civilian! What could she do? His chakra was huge. If I could estimate, I would say jonin or chunin type.

"I won't let you take Kotori!" she said. I finally turned around to face both Haruki and the man when I heard a thud erupt.

When I turned around, I went pale. My attacker was wearing a cloak and a hood, his bangs obscuring his eyes and a mask to cover his face. In his hand, he held a kunai, dripping with blood.

If I could, I would have screamed by now. The mere sight of blood terrified me. And judging by the man's aura, I don't think he would have had the empathy to spare a civilian.

I stared at the floor as Haruki's blood coated my wonderful yellow rug. The man wiped the kunai of its blood by using Haruki's dress. I heard him sigh.

"Leaf Villagers are as stubborn as they get. Ah well, she would've died either way. Now…" he averted his gaze to me.

I could almost hear my heart pound in my ear. Each step he took forward, I felt myself get weaker. His chakra was too much to bear, and I don't think I can take it much longer.

Letting my baby instincts take over, I had started to cry and bawl my eyes out when I had felt his arms carry me. I almost heard him hiss in annoyance.

"Shut up, kid. You'll alert the others."

Doing as he said, I had stopped crying, but kept whimpering. I supposed that it was alright with him because he said nothing. I felt his chakra sort of froze, then sort of zoomed into space. It was hard to describe really, especially if you were frozen in fear.

The next thing I knew, I was no longer in my room. Instead, I found myself in the middle of the forest, surrounded by nothing but nature. The scent of fresh dirt and summer leaves filled my nose, making me relax a bit. But when I remembered what situation I was stuck in, I found it very hard to relax again.

The mysterious man then walked slowly in the forest, soon arriving at the base of a mountain. My fear slowly turned into curiosity. Who was this man and where and why was he taking me?

My questions were soon answered when he raised his left arm and forced his chakra into the paper tag that was plastered on the rock. It glowed bright white, before its markings spread throughout the mountain.

"Release!"

With another wave of chakra, the earth around the seal moved forward and sidewards, revealing a hidden entrance underneath the mountain. I was so fascinated by this that I had not noticed him enter and close the opening behind him.

He carried me and walked through the corridor of the hidden room, nothing to hear but the sounds of his footsteps and my heavy breathing. I felt more chakra signs appear nearby, making me wince in pain. I started to whimper unconsciously but the masked man paid no attention to that.

After five minutes of walking, we finally reached the end of the corridor, which led to a huge room, judging by the size of the doors in front of us. He paused for a moment and looked down on me. I gulped and swore that I had felt him grin evilly at me.

He walked forward and pushed the doors, revealing a small dark room. Two chakra signatures were sitting nearby.

I whimpered once more as the man neared the two chakra signatures. I started to feel a bit nauseous and dizzy.

"What is that?" a deep voice echoed through the shadows.

I nearly squeaked in fear when I heard the man who held me captive chuckle. "Oh, this? Just another tool for our goal." He said.

"What has a baby have to do with our plans?" the deep voice asked as it walks closer to me.

I glanced sideways and gasped. My eyes grew as wide as saucers as the shadow stepped forward, revealing itself to me.

A man with spiky orange hair and body piercings all over stood before me, radiating a superior and intimidating aura. He wore a black cloak decorated with red clouds and wore a Hidden Rain forehead protector with a scar running through it. His ringed violet eyes gazed down upon me emotionlessly.

I gulped. Beads of sweat rolled down from the side of my face, noting how nervous I was. The man that stood in front of me was none other than Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki.

"This, is an Uzumaki that I had managed to find. She's from the Hidden Leaf, where the nine tailed jinchuuriki is currently at. I have a plan that only she can do." The masked man said.

Then it hit me. This masked man! If he brought me here, then that means he's—

"I do not have time to wait, Tobi. You know that raising a child isn't easy, especially in the hideout. Her wails and cries will notify the others of our presence and reveal the location of our base." Pain noted, his gaze not leaving me.

"We could just put her under a genjutsu. We'll raise her and she'll be our tool to peace. One life for thousands, Pain. It hardly sounds fair, now does it? Besides, she'll be perfect for means of infiltration."

Obito. Uchiha Obito. The man who will soon create chaos in this world. The very reason why Naruto had no parents. The very cause of the third Great Shinobi War.

"Konan." Pain called.

I heard the sound of footsteps approach me and out of the shadows came a woman with short blue hair and bright orange eyes. She had some sort of piercing under her lip and wore a paper rose clip on her hair. She also wore the same black cloak as Pain did. She looked down at me and regarded me with surprise.

"What is it Leader-sama?" she asked as she turned to Pain. Pain turned to Konan and back at me. "Take this child. We'll be taking care of it from now on. She'll be trained when she learns how to run and to access her chakra."

Konan blinked in surprised and looked down at me funny. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth when she raised her eyebrow at me. Her face looked funny! How was I supposed to stop my laughter?

I saw her lips curl into a small smile. She turned to Obito. "May I take her?" Konan asked seriously. Obito nodded and handed me over to Konan, who gently accepted me in her arms.

"Leader-sama, a baby of this age has many needs." Konan said. Pain turned to her, his brow raised. "Like what?"

"Milk, diapers, a crib, some book so she may learn quickly, and clothes." Konan answered simply.

I wanted to look blankly at Konan and tell her that I was old enough to understand what they were even talking about! I do not need books, for I can learn easily myself. Plus, I have an adequate amount of knowledge about the Shinobi World and its history, thanks to my father and mother's story times.

My thought then wandered to both father and mother. How are they going to react when they find their only daughter, kidnapped by an evil S-rank criminal organization, only to be trained so I may become a spy?

I had also started to feel guilt rise up in my chest, tightening in even more than how Pain and Konan's chakra made me feel. Haruki, a woman I knew for only a few hours, had just died protecting me. How could I feel so alright with that?

I felt like a monster myself. I had just watched a woman die by the hands of Obito and felt no burden or guilt whatsoever wash inside me. The only thing I had felt when Haruki was killed was relief. Relieved that I wasn't the one who died in her place.

Honestly, I think I should go die again for being so cruel. Maybe by luck I'll be reborn into the world of Harry Potter.

Although the idea of waving magic wands around willy nilly and turn Malfoy into a frog would be cool, I don't think having Voldemort as an enemy would be as nice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So I updated again. Finally does Kotori meet up with the Akatsuki. But I'm not sure she'll be able to call Kisame "Uncle Fishstick" and Itachi "Mr. Weasel" without being either severely injured or near the brink of death.**

**Just a quick note though, this is a message to both reviewers KENEGI and DREAMON (guest). You can skip the first two paragraphs after this one and proceed to the AUTHOR'S NOTE again:**

**Listen, I admit that I'm wrong Kenegi, but honestly, you review did sound a bit rude. I accept if it was supposed to sound like constructive critism but be wise with the words you type.**

**As for DreamOn, thank you for reviewing but you must now as well that I, and many other readers can look at your review. I don't want to start a fight but thanks for standing up to me. Though I didn't really expect you to defend me**

**Also, I'm thinking of having a BETA reader help me with my Naruto stories. Honestly, I think my stories need some more… you know… boom?**

**Bah, if you know or are a BETA reader, please send me a PM and let's have a chat. I don't bite! :D (Well, not most of the time! :P)**

**Thanks again for reading and please don't forget to review. I accept CC while flames shall be banned.**

**(Press that sweet little button down here!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Akatsuki's new member

"**Kare***. I vote for **Kare***."

"Pfft! Yeah right, hm! I vote for **Bakugeki***!"

"**Sakana*** seems better."

"Fucker. That's a good one!"

SMACK!

"OW! WHAT THE F*CK KONAN?!"

"DON'T CURSE IN FRONT OF HER OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oooh! Tobi wants to name her Raaaaaar!"

I watched in utter amusement as the Akatsuki members fuss on what my name should be. Ever since I have arrived in the hideout, I've noticed on how focused Orochimaru was on me, as if he wanted to test some of his disgusting and horrifying experiments on me.

I shivered at the mere thought.

It has been a whole month since my encounter with Pain and Konan, and I must say it has been a very weird month. Aside from Zetsu's constant nagging for him to eat me, Hidan's constant complaining on how I was stinking the hideout with my crappy diapers and Deidara's attempt to blow me up, I daresay that I had a very normal family.

I broke out into a fit of giggles as I watched Konan knee Hidan in the groin for cursing in front of me once more. It was funny how Konan would be so overprotective around me! If I hadn't known better, she would've been a great mother.

"How about Akimi?" grunted Hidan as he recomposed himself from Konan's beating. "You found the fucker during the autumn plus you keep fucking complimenting on her on how beautiful she is, so?"

Konan was about to proceed and castrate the Jashin worshipper, but then she gave Hidan's suggestion a thought. She snapped her fingers. "A great name! Akimi it is." She said as she turned to me with a smile.

I smiled at her back and clapped my chubby hands at her, giving her the universal signal for her to carry me. Konan happily obliged and hugged me, snuggling her face in my soft cheek.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Well, then Akimi-chan would become a beautiful speci— woman in the near future. I certainly hope I shall be there to see that." He hissed darkly, making me quiver in fear.

I admit, I had a new found fear of snakes and men with white skin and golden eyes.

.

.

.

"Walk here Akimi-chan!"

"No! Walk to Uncle Deidara, hm!"

"Come to Tobi!"

"You better not come here, fucker!"

"If you come to me, I'll give you money."

I looked around me, confused on who to walk to. Yes, I had learned how to walk. It was a very surprising matter for everyone, especially Konan, who squealed in happiness. She nearly choked me in the death hug she gave me.

And now everyone was working out who was my favorite. It was strange, since just a few weeks ago, the organization had done various attempts to kill me in my sleep and now they're trying to take care of me. Perhaps even an evil organization has they're soft side?

"Come here Akimi **so we can eat you**." Zetsu said. I gulped in nervousness.

My eyes searched everywhere, still deciding to whom I shall walk to. I could consider Konan, but I wanted to bond with the other Akatsuki members as well. Perhaps convince them into not killing me anymore. Yes, that was a very good plan. I didn't want to die again.

I looked over to Sasori, who is currently inside Hiruko, staring at me with its beady eyes. I felt myself smile. I actually liked Sasori a lot! No, I wasn't a fan girl who has a major crush in him. I was just a fan who admired his skills for his puppet mastery techniques. It was rare for one to find a man with such talent.

Slowly but surely, I stood up on both of my pudgy legs, silencing the Akatsuki members. They watched in anticipation as I slowly made my way towards Sasori, who just watched with interest as I struggled to get closer to him.

"Well looks like Akimi likes you danna!" Deidara said with a mocking smile. The puppet master used his metal tail and bonked Deidara upside the head, creating a swelling mark on the blonde's head.

I fell on my face when I neared Sasori, making Konan gasped. I guess she expected me to cry or something, but instead I started giggling and reaching my arms out to Sasori, in hopes that maybe he'll carry me.

Sasori grunted, and his metal tail neared me. Konan raised her arms slowly, square pieces of paper fluttering around her body in defense, in case Sasori will try to hurt me. She was surprised to see that Sasori used Hiruko's tail and helped me stand up and pat my head, turning me around to head Konan's way.

I hurried to Konan, who caught me in her arms, congratulating me in a job well done for learning how to walk. I smiled at Konan and hugged her back.

.

.

.

"If you take 100 ryo from 500 ryo, how much money would you be left with?"

"Um, 400 ryo!"

"Good. Now, let's say the budget for the hideout is this; the electricity is 250 ryo, the injuries and casualties is 500 ryo, and the food is 350 ryo. How much ryo are there in total so I may pay the budget?"

"Ah! Gimme a minute! Er… 1,100 ryo?"

Kakuzu gave me an approved nod as he moved on to count his money. I smiled and stared at the gold coins that were neatly stacked inside Kakuzu's room. I admit they were very beautiful. If I had _this _much money, I think I would've been as rich to rival Bill Gates.

I reached out my hand to touch the neatly stacked coins before Kakuzu's voice snapped. "Don't touch it or I'll kill you." He warned, not even a hint of a joke evident in his voice.

I gulped.

.

.

.

"Head to the depths of… what?"

"Huh! It's head to the depths of hell, you dipshit! Fuck this, Jashin would love it if I sacrificed a fucking brat like you to him."

"Well, at least I'm not a fucking retarded she-male who keeps his spare time complaining. Oh wait, did I say he? I meant SHE!"

Hidan glowered above me, his eyes narrowing so much it nearly made me compare it with cat slits. He took hold of his scythe and used the dull tip and tilted my chin out, a making me glare at him. He grinned sadistically.

"Looks like you actually grew a backbone. Great! Now I can fucking kill you!" he said as he swung his scythe towards me, making me flinch and close my eyes. I heard the sound of metal clashing in front of me, the presence of a blade just a few mere inches away.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked. Instead of finding myself in a bloody mess, I found Hiruko's tail defending me from Hidan's scythe, struggling to get out of it's grip. Hidan glared at Sasori's way, who stayed firm and calm.

"Get out of the way, bastard! This brat's really going to get it!" Hidan yelled furiously, making me take a step back in fear.

Sasori narrowed his (or Hiruko's) eyes and snapped his tail in the opposite direction leading Hidan to fall backwards and hit his head with his own weapon, letting out a string of curses as he pulled the blades out of his pierced shoulder.

Sasori lowered Hiruko's metal tail. "Leader-sama has plans for this so-called 'brat'. If we defy him, the consequences will be severe. I had been ordered to defend her, so shut up and deal with it." He said hoarsely.

Hidan glared at Sasori for a second before standing up and dusting his Akatsuki cloak, totally ignoring the blood that oozes out of his shoulder.

He scoffed and left me and Sasori alone, the sounds of footsteps becoming more and more distant.

I turned to Sasori, thanking him for saving me. Sasori just gave me a glance and left me to wonder if I would be able to survive another few years in the Akatsuki like this.

.

.

.

I was now seven years old. Throughout the years, I had greatly improved both my speech and grammar, though I don't speak as often. Being in the Akatsuki had taught me a rule that must always be followed; do not disobey orders.

It was very scary, really. Living in a hideout where an evil organization of S-ranked criminals may be thrilling, but it definitely wasn't fun. Especially having to fall asleep with the screams of our prisoners being tortured by either Orochimaru or Sasori. It was horrifying if both of them worked together.

Though it was quite scary, it was actually very interesting. I was given free access to wander around the hideout, just to be careful not to cross the prison cells nor the Orochimaru's mini-lab, as what Konan calls it. When she told me this, I swore I'll never go to Orochimaru's lab. Nope, I'd rather eat mud.

Konan was a great mother. If she ever had a child, I'm sure that child would be the happiest one alive, if that child wasn't constantly harassed and threatened with her life if that child ever disobeyed orders.

Being in the Akatsuki may sound fun, but it's not. To all the authors who write AkatsukixOc stories or any Akatsuki related fics that are too OOC, please get your mind out of the gutter. I've experiences being in the real deal. THE AKATSUKI ARE NOT LOVE GANGS NOR ARE THEY COMEDIANS. THEY SIMPLY WANT TO KILL AND TAKE MONEY OR STUFF OF THE LIKE!

Sorry fangirls, but it's the sad truth.

"Akimi?" a voice called out from outside my room. I recognize it and immediately did I shoot out of bed and bolted to my door, twisting the knob allowing Konan to come in.

I smiled at Konan who returned the favor. She rustled my hair, which was turning into a shade of dark brown after the time I had spent. Maybe my father's genes were taking over?

"Akimi, today Leader-sama will want to talk to you. Be at your utmost behavious and try not to annoy Hidan again." She advised.

"Um, will Hidan be there?" I asked nervously. Konan shook her head, making me relax.

"It will be a private session between you, me, and Leader-sama. Don't worry about it." She assured and kissed my forehead before turning out to leave.

.

.

.

"Akimi, you know that you are adopted."

"Yes Leader-sama."

"And that you only have one sole purpose for living here."

"Yes Leader-sama."

"That purpose is to be our means of spying and infiltrating."

"Yes Leader-sama."

"Your chakra network has matured now. I've decided to let you train under the supervision of the group. You will train to your fullest and achieve your potential. Failure is not an option. For the sake of peace and for the sake of the new world that I shall create, you will become strong. Do you understand?"

"… Yes, Leader-sama."

"Good. Your lessons begin tomorrow."

"But—!"

"Do not disobey me. Go."

"… Yes."

.

.

.

I stood behind Konan, who held a protective hand around me. For a strange reason, Pain had called me to be come and now about our new member. I held onto Konan's cloak tightly and hid partial of my face away from the entrance to our hideout, which was spread wide open.

Kisame smirked. "Well, well, if it isn't _him_."

I furrowed my eyebrow. Who was Kisame talking about?

As if Karma answered, the sound of faint footsteps approached us. Konan's guard went up and her grip on my shoulder tightened, enough to make me flinch.

A shadow loomed nearby, outlining the figure of a teenage boy. Judging by his shadow, I'd say he was holding some sort of weapon on his back. The shadow grew bigger and bigger until the figure was standing right in front of us.

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. I opened my mouth to gasp, but nothing came out.

"Welcome, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

Translations:

1) **Kare **- Money

2) **Bakugeki **- Bomber

3) **Sakana **- another word for fish

Prev


	6. Chapter 6: A regular day ish

To say that meeting Uchiha Itachi personally was very scary must be an understatement. Just by being near him, I could already sense how large his chakra reservoirs. And judging the aura he emits around him, it was pretty obvious that he was not or will ever be in a good mood to talk.

It was pretty fine with me, though. I had more problems to take care of other than fuss over the fact that Itachi had finally joined the organization, meaning that the Uchiha clan has been massacred and that Sasuke had been mind-raped.

Ever since Itachi has joined the Akatsuki, I could tell that Tobito is growing restless. How I know? He's been bugging Deidara even more, resulting to Kakuzu grudgingly having to pay for Hidan's lost bombed underwear.

Konan had started teaching me the basics of chakra. The moulding of the two entities of the chakra, how to control it properly, and how to release the right amount at the specific time.

I half expected myself to suck at chakra control just like Naruto, but surprisingly, I had the tree climbing exercise down in a week. I had proceeded to water walking, which took more time than I did in tree walking, but I managed to complete it in less than 4 weeks.

I didn't know who was more surprised. Me or Konan.

Due to her concern, Konan had Sasori diagnose my chakra network. I remember that Shizune had mentioned my chakra network to be more disfunctional than it should be, thanks to my chakra coils maturing to quickly and because of my large chakra reservoirs inside me.

Once Sasori finished his diagnosis, he reported to me that my chakra network has forcefully matured itself, making it go through very unusual changes. For some reason, my chakra network has started to grow to its full potential. Something that only occurs if you jonin leveled.

"You're either very talented, or just very unfortunate." He noted.

I had no idea what he meant by that, but I was a bit too scared to ask, especially with Orochimaru watching me even more than before.

One morning, I woke up with unbearable pain coursing all throughout my body, as if tons of boiling water were passing through my arteries and up my brain. I thrashed around wildly, my mind gone completely blank.

I didn't realize that I had nearly destroyed my room with a pencil and a kunai knife until Konan restrained me, using her paper to suck my chakra dry, only leaving enough for me to drift into a state of unconsciousness for another week.

When I woke up from my coma, the pain had yet to subside, but it was to the point of bearable. And when I mean bearable, I mean that I can still walk without groaning like a dead man.

I lay on the soft grass padding, sitting indian-style and placing my arms together in fron of my stomach. My eyelids were closed, and my breathing was steady, just like how meditation should be.

"Relax, Akimi." Konan reminded me, her voice soft.

I nodded slightly and took in a deep breathe through my nose, and released it though my lips. I shifted a bit in my seat, but kept my balance nevertheless.

"Now, use your sensory skills. Spot Kisame's chakra and give me the exact coordinates." Konan said.

I fidgeted nervously. I gulped, but tried to do what Konan ordered me too.

I heard before than once one of you senses are blocked, your other four are immediately heightened. And with my sensory skills, I could tell mine tripled.

A large and strong presence quickly appeared. It was huge, like mine, but very controlled and complied inside some sort of container. Samehada, maybe?

"North, about 15 kilometers from here." I said as I opened my eyes.

Konan gave me a smile of approval and ruffled my waist lenght red hair. Konan loved my hair color, and promised to never cut it. She even made me promise, though I was allowed to tie it occasionally.

I flashed a goofy grin to Konan, who laughed at me.

Eight years has passed. I'm proud to say that I'm progressing quite nicely. My attire mainly consists of a black long sleeved shirt under a green shirt along with brown shorts. I had blue ninja shoes, which were strangely comfortable when I walk. Though I rarely use them when it rains; it feels even worse than wearing wet socks.

I stood up from my seat in the grass and swatted the dirt from my shorts, jumping up and down as my hair swayed with each move I made. I looked towards my right, watching the birds soar in the sky through the sunset.

Suddenly, a flash back of my parents came to me. I stopped jumping and stared sadly at the beautifully tinted sky, filled with colors of red, violet, and orange be filled with herds of numerous birds, flying around.

"Akimi?" Konan asked, sensing my sadness. I snapped myself from my trance, turning to Konan, forcing a small smile. "It's nothing Mama." I said.

* * *

(•_•)

* * *

"Flower that grows, flower that wilts, how do you gaze from your field? Flower that sleeps, flower that weeps, how do you grow, knowing you won't be needed in this world? Oh sweet bud, one day you'll find a place. A place where you'll be needed. A place… where you'll see your true self…" I murmured as I swung my legs back and forth.

I sat on the edge of the pier, staring at my reflection from the water. Small ripples appeared around me, but I could still make out my reflection.

My hair was still waist length, but it had started to darken its color, almost making it seem dark brown. My eyes were a sparkling emerald color, something I must've inherited my from my father.

_Father… _I thought sadly. My eyes clenched tightly around me sides. I wonder if they're alright. I hope they don't take me disappearing to seriously.

Nah, who am I kidding? They lost me, their only daughter, and source of happiness in life. Who wouldn't be traumatized or suffer after losing something important to their heart?

The found of footsteps neared towards me, and I grew alert. I was about to pull out a spare kunai that I kept under my sleeve when a deep voice stopped me.

"Leader-sama has called you."

I turned around, my kunai ready in my hand, only to be greeted by Itachi. I froze for a second, my eyes scanning him. After a while, I straightened my posture and hid my kunai inside the secret compartment in my sleeve.

I nodded. "Thank you Itachi-san." I said. Itachi nodded and turned around, walking away. I tilted my head at him, confused.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, not sparing me a glance back. I slowly looked at him questioningly but walked towards him anyway, making our way towards the hideout in silence.

We reached it and was first greeted by a flying kunai knife hurdling towards me. Thanks to Konan's training, caught the said knife by the hoop on the end, only a few inches away from my face. I twirled it in my hand and looked inside the hideout.

I found Pein standing on the center of the room, his hand outstretched. I then realized that he was the one who threw the kunai at me. In other situations, I would've snapped at him, but given his mood right now, I decided to stay quiet.

"Your reflexes and attention span are good. Work harder." He said before turning around and leaving the room empty with only me, Itachi, and Konan.

Konan turned to me and sigh. "I thought you would've died." She said as she walked to me and hugged me tight. I laughed. "Mama, I trained really hard! There's no way I'll die by a kunai." I said.

Konan pulled away and smiled at me. She stood up and motioned Itachi to come forward. I instinctively took a step back, to which made Konan frown.

"Itachi, do you know what to do?" she asked.

"Yes." Itachi replied curtly, making me confused.

"Mama? What's going on?" I asked.

Konan turned to me. "You will receive training not only from me, but with Itachi as well. My sole purpose was to teach you the basics, and you have far mastered them already. Itachi will now help you with your chakra and techniques." She explained.

I looked at Itachi and tilted my face at him. He raised an eyebrow and I started to giggle. Itachi just stared.

"Mama, Itachi means weasel." I stated as I stiffled my laughter. Konan's eyes widened briefly and turned to Itachi, expecting him to lash out at me or the sort, but instead Itachi just stared blankly at me.

"Autumn beauty seems like a weird name for you as well."

I stopped laughing and gaped at Itachi. Did he just mock me?

"He can talk!" I said in mock surprise.

"Of course I can." Itachi said before turning around. "Training starts tomorrow."

I blinked and watched as Itachi walked out of the room, unknown that a small smirk was plastered upon the Uchiha's face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I honestly don't know what I just wrote here. Maybe this is just a filler of the sort. Peace. **


	7. Chapter 7: A run-in with Destiny

'Iryo-ninjutsu is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation their own or another one's body. This is mostly practised by shinobi categorized as 'iryo-nin'. The use of Iryo-ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control and extensive knowledge of herbs, medicines, the human body, as well as posions.'

I whistled as I continued to read the page of my book. I was very interested in the arts of Medical Ninjutsu. Don't get me wrong, ninjutsu is awesome with the flashy techniques and all, plus genjutsu can confuse your enemies, but Medical Ninjutsu was the boss of all the jutsus.

Just think about it; even if you're a powerful ninjutsu user, or perhaps a powerful genjutsu user, you would still most likely fall and be defeated. But if you're a Medical Ninja, no matter how many times you get injured or wounded in battle, you would still be able to fight, since you can heal yourself over and over.

There was no problem in learning Medical Ninjutsu now, actually. My chakra coils may have a vary of problems, but they matured to their full extent already, meaning that I have excellent chakra control. And if I still needed practice, I could ask Itachi or Sasori for that, since they are chakra control masters. I can also ask Sasori for a few info about herbs and the human body. He could even teach me a thing of two about poisons.

But if I learned Medical Ninjutsu, Pein would most likely use me as some sort of nurse for the organization, I'm certain. Usually Orochimaru or Sasori are in charge of healing the members when they're wounded, and if I became a Medical Ninja, I would have to work with both of them. Sasori, I can put up with, but Orochimaru? Yeah, I think I'd rather die all over again.

Time travels fast, and before I knew it, I turned 9. My constant training with Itachi was pretty simple. We don't exactly talk as much, but I think I'm growing on the guy. He poked my head a few times, so that was a major achievement in my prospect.

When we train, it comes in a daily order. We exchange a spar for two hours, have another hour of chakra control practice, then we master simple E-rank jutsus. I do have problems executing the E-rank jutsus sometimes, but Itachi said it would wear off eventually.

Itachi handed me a piece of paper. I tilted my head and took it in my hand. "What's this?" I asked as I flipped the paper around, expecting some sort of hidden writing in it.

"It's chakra paper. Today, we learn how to execute elemental jutsus." Itachi replied as he reached inside his cloak, taking a piece of chakra paper for himself. "Push your chakra in it. If it burns, your affinity is fire. If it gets soggy, water. It if crinkles, lightning. If it cuts in half, wind. Earth would crumble away."

I nodded in understand and stared at the paper. "So… if by any chance, I'm fire elemental, can I spew fire out of my mouth? Oh! Better yet, water! Then I'll be able to drown Hidan… That stupid jashinist wouldn't know what hit him! Then I could electrocute him! Oh yeah… Mwahahahaha!" I cackled.

Itachi sigh. "I'll wait for you to get over your evil plot phase." He stated as my mind began to run in different directions, plotting genius plans on how to prank the Jashinist. The little punk placed a blood pack in my pillow last week! I had to wash it four times just to get the blood stains out!

Ooh, this would—

Poke.

"Ow!" I said as I rubbed my forehead. I stared at Itachi, pissed. The corner of his lips twitched, but he didn't smile, much to my disappointment.

"You…" I growled.

"Me?" Itachi asked, almost innocently. I twitched my left eyebrow.

"This. Means. War!"

* * *

(•_•)

* * *

I hung upside down from a burned tree branch, my eyes swirling around. The world seemed to spin around me.

"Swirly…" I moaned as I dangled from the tree branch. I heard a crack, then another, and fell on the ground face-first.

I groaned as I sat up, this time rubbing my sore nose. Note to self: Never challenge Itachi to a spar when you have a pack of dango with you. Sneaky bastard would do anything for it.

I thought that Itachi only _liked _dango. Turns out he's obsessed with sweets and would do anything to get it. And I mean _anything. _The minute after I declared war with him and pulled out a dango to blackmail him, he launched a full taijutsu assault on me, plus a few fire jutsus here and there.

I watched with a straight face as Itachi munched on his stick of dango, as if he hadn't burned ¼ of the forest and beat the crap out of me, leaving me to dangle around a burned tree branch and making me fall face-first on the ground and not even bothering to check if I was okay.

"Fuck you, you sweet addicted weasel."

"Language, Akimi." Chided Itachi as he finished his stick of dango. "We should probably go to Konan now."

* * *

(•_•)

* * *

"You both burned down part of the forest?!"

"Itachi did that! I don't know even know my own affinity yet!"

"And you stole my dango pack!"

"… it was foolish of you to leave a pack of sweets in a room where a 9 year old ninja in training could steal it from you."

"And you cursed in front of Itachi?!"

"… Fuck that tattletale."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Meep."

* * *

(•_•)

* * *

After my 'pleasant' conversation with Konan, I ended up having a bar of soap stuck in my mouth for the rest of the day. When I came out of the room, the organization sniggered at my pathetic state. I glared daggers at Itachi, who was just brooding in the corner of the room, though I did spot a smirk hidden in his collar.

Oh, just you wait. You're next after I prank Hidan.

The next day, the whole organization woke up to the sound of Hidan's scream and Itachi's grumpy attack when they both woke up sleeping on their beds, floating on the side of the lake near the forest.

By the time they returned, both were soaking wet. I stayed behind Konan, a smile plastered on my face as they both grudgingly took another bath. When they finished, they headed straight to me. Both had raging anime veins pulsing on their foreheads.

"I regret nothing!" I squeaked as I ran away from them.

Sadly, they managed to catch me and extracted their means of revenge on me. Good thing they did that to a substitution technique. Thank the heavens Itachi taught me that jutsu!

On other occasions, when I wasn't with the organization, I would be exploring in the woods. Sasori and Itachi worked on placing numerous safetly measures to keep our hide-out hidden. Kakuzu refused to pay for any more guards. He said that ever since I came to the organization, he's been paying four times the amount for casualties and injuries.

Sasori worked on an odorless and blind scent that would create a genjutsu over the victim, thinking that the hideout isn't there when in reality, it's just a few meters away from sight. Itachi also placed an S-rank illusion behind Sasori's genjutsu, just in case some smart guy would infiltrate and find our base.

We had a few close calls with the evidence from me and Itachi's… 'training' (in better terms, I say war) but we managed to keep hidden. It's a surprise the nearby towns hadn't sent ninjas to us and investigate the mysterious burns and attacks in the forest. They believe that it's the work of… (wait for it,)… aliens!

I found it so hilarious whenever I visit the town nearby that they would act jittery whenever someone goes as much one feet near the forest. One mother fainted when her kid picked some apples in one of the trees.

Speaking of forests and trees, I still don't know what to do with Konoha. It would be unwise of me to barge in the village and demand an audience from the Hokage. Nope, I won't do cliché fanfiction plots. I may be reincarnated, but that doesn't change the fact that you can't enter the village without authority or permission. Plus demanding an audience with the leader of the village right away? He probably has tons of paperwork.

And actually, I'm loyal to the Akatsuki. I know it's wrong to serve the bad guys, but I don't see any leaf ninjas wanting to save me and bring me back now do I? No. Plus what the council did to Itachi really agitated me. Itachi deserved better, even if he does draw on my face while I sleep. Seriously, that prank was, like, what? A lifetime years old?

Needless to say, I'm loyal to the Akatsuki, and that group only. As much as I want to help the world from the upcoming war in a decade, I can't exactly blame Tobi for being a total nutcase. He was willing to sacrifice his whole village and the entire world, all for the sake of Rin. In other people's perspectives, it was plain wrong, but to me, it was sweet.

But it doesn't mean I approve of his actions. I will stay loyal to the Akatsuki, and Tobi was the main reason it got disbanded or destroyed in the first place. I will protect this organization with my own hands, even if it meant for me to suffer years of training and betrayal.

* * *

(•_•)

* * *

I walked through the halls of the base, holding a can of shaving cream and a small explosive tag in my hands, along with sprinkles and some chocolate syrup. Oh, of course I didn't forget the cherry!

I passed by Pein's room on the way to Hidan's when I heard Konan's voice shriek, "No! She isn't ready for a mission of this rank. Pein-sama, please reconsider!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and stayed absolutely still, hiding my chakra to my hardest and crouched low near the door to the room.

"I took that girl for a reason Konan. She has a purpose, and unless she fills it, she's useless in my plan." I cringed when I realized it was Obito's voice, only not in his happy-go-lucky mode.

"He is right. It would be pointless if she is not to be used. That was her purpose. I only tolerated the diaper stench until 3 years. If she passes through puberty…" this time it was Pein's voice. And hey! I passed through puberty already! You'd think I don't know how to cope?

"… I will agree. But I will get to pick who her companions will get to be." Konan voiced out.

I froze. What were they talking about? I don't understand.

From the door entrance, I spotted Konan's shadow grow. My eyes grew wide and I quickly and silently ran away from the room, using the **Shunshin no Jutsu **to disappear from there and reappear inside my room.

I locked the door to my room and dropped the things I was carrying in my hands earlier on the floor. A wave of anxiety and nausea suddenly washed over me, making me stumble in my steps. I held my head with both hands, trying to make subside.

Voices… I heard voices of the coversation from earlier. They repeated themselves in my head, making me feel dizzy. The world spun around me, and suddenly I felt myself slip into slumber

* * *

(•_•)

* * *

(Sleep…)

I held my head and pain boiled inside my body, as if my body was slowly being teared apart my a rain of kunai knives.

(Rest…)

A scream echoed throughout the base. A blood curdling scream. A scream that scared **myself** even.

(Don't fight…)

The door was crashed open. A figure with orange eyes knelt before me. Her lips moved, but no sound was heard.

(It's futile…)

Chakra erupted in the room in a huge blast. More shadows came in, trying to figure out what was going on. Ring-like eyes narrowed as he stretched his arm at my direction.

(You can't win…)

Gravity pushed me down on the cobblestone floor, pushing my face forcefully against it. I fought. I fought against the force and struggled to get up.

(You **won't **win)

Sharp pain. I felt sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

(Why fight?)

Blood. Dark red liquid. It oozes out.

(You'll just lose)

I felt my world slip away. Body went numb. Senses were dulled.

(You'll just lose everything in the end)

Darkness came.

(**Die**)

* * *

(•_•)

* * *

I woke up with weight sitting on the end of the bed. I rolled my head a few times, opening one eye at a time, trying to rid it from the eye crust. I sat up slowly, my hair swaying down my back.

I blinked in surprise once I figured out who was sitting on my bed. "Itachi-san…?" I said weakly.

The said man had his eyes closed. When I called out his name, he opened his eyes slowly, boring me with his dark onyx eyes. His stoic expression was unlike the ones I've encountered numerous times before.

"Your chakra system nearly broke down. Had Leader-sama not impaled your weak spot, your chakra would've burned you inside and out. You were also out of it for two weeks." He informed to me.

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "T-two weeks?!" I repeated incredulously. Itachi nodded slowly. I stared at him for a while before my gaze fell on my hands. I squeezed the sheets tightly.

I held my stomach, feeling bandages wrap around my stomach underneath my baggy shirt. An unsteady feeling of guilt and fear came over me; this is the second time I've been close to dying.

Holy cow, what if this keeps happening? If my chakra keeps acting up, I might have to be medicated. I can't have that! If I'm medicated constantly, no doubt that Konan would ban me from fighting, or possible from becoming a ninja.

I can't have that. I-I need to protect them from Obito. I need to protect my family from him, before he hurts them, or takes them away from me. If I don't, I'll lose them. Just like how I lost Kaa-san and Tou-san back in the village. I can't have that.

Shit, what if I have a permanent disease? I'll have to cut back from my duties. Obito won't have a use for me, so he'll just cast me out of the organization and wipe my memory, or worse, kill me. Konan would plead, but I doubt she'll be able to convince them. Her blind loyalty to Nagato would most likely take over her.

This can't be happening. If this continues—

Poke.

"Argh! Seriously Itachi-san! I love you and all, but don't interrupt my thoughts! I'm experiencing a crisis here!" I said, clearly annoyed that he ruined my train of thought.

Itachi retracted his hand slowly. "Focus, Akimi." He said simply before a smile tugged at his lips. "It isn't like you to think hard, unless you are willing for another prank war."

I puffed out my cheek. "I can think hard whenever I want to, weasel head." I shot back.

"Says the person who forgot what the answer to 7x7 is."

"Shut it or I'll eat you." I growled as I turned to glare at Itachi, who just poked me on my forehead once more, only twice as hard.

I twitched. "That's it! You have just awakened the pranking demon that sleeps inside me! The demon shall seek revenge against thee! Beg for mercy and thou shalt be spared!" I declared as I stood up from my bed.

Itachi rolled his eyes and stood up from my bed, making his way towards the door of my room. I felt steam pour out of my ears. "Hey! I'm not finish with you, weasel head! Come back here! Don't ignor— OW! YOU HAVE JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH ITACHI!"

Itachi smirked as he glanced behind me, closing the door behind him, leaving me alone to fume. I sat back on my bed, my arms folded across my chest.

I sigh through my nose and lay down on my bed, my hair splattering everywhere. The door of my room opened once more, and in a flash I felt someone hug me so tightly, I was sent to choke for air.

"Akimi! In the name of Pein, don't you dare scare us like that again!" Konan scolded as she held me tighter, making me choke. I stretched my hands up in the aur, waving it frantically in an attempt to free myself from Konan's killer hold.

"If you ever do that again, I'll… I'll… I'll revive you and kill you myself!"

"M-mama! A-air!"

Finally seeing my struggle for air, she released me from her hold. I took in a huge gasp of air before falling on the bed. "Air! Sweet, sweet air!" I coughed out.

Konan took her sweet time and lectured me straight for three hours straight about my recklessness and on how I should be more careful next time or she would ban me from pranking and training altogether for a month. Just the mention of no pranking for a month made me want to gape.

I wanted to protest, but Konan looked so stressed and solemn I couldn't help but feel guilty. She lost her family to a war, she lost Yahiko the man she loved to Hanzo, and if she lost me… I guess she would go nuts.

"If anything like that happens, you'll be banned from everything! I'll put you under house arrest and you'll be forced to stay with Saso—"

"Mama?"

"Oh, what now?"

"… I'm sorry for making you worry." I said quietly, hanging my head down in shame.

A brief pause. Then Konan sigh. "It's okay. You're okay, you're alive, and you're here right now. That's all that matters now." She said as she hugged me, this time softly.

Yes, I thought as I made myself comfortable in Konan's hug. That's all that matters.

* * *

(•_•)

* * *

I stood as still as a statue as Pein watched me with violet ringed eyes. Ever since the chakra reaction incident, I haven't seen Pein and Tobi as much in the organization. I was afraid to think that they'll try and throw me away.

"The only reason you stay in this organization was because your sole purpose was to be a spy. You were trained for a year under Itachi's and Konan's tutelage, so I expect good results from that."

… Huh?

Pein closed his eyes. "Since you have shown signs, I've decided to assign you a mission. This mission will evaluate your combat skills and intelligence. Fail this mission, and you shall be forgotten."

My eyes widened. "… I'm going on a mission alone?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Konan stepped up. "No, you will have one of the Akatsuki members along with you. Though you will have to fight alongside with them."

"Who will be my teammates?"

"Itachi and Kisame will accompany you in this mission." Konan replied.

I felt a small feeling of giddiness inside my stomach. Yes! My very first mission! Hah! Whoever thought— Wait a minute, if I fail this mission, Pein would kill me. Literally! Good lord, I shouldn't screw this up.

I would most probably bring my kunai and shurikens with me. Maybe I'll bring some summoning scrolls with me too, just in case. I should also pack some ration bars and water purifying pills. Hm, maybe I could ask Sasori for some.

"… mission information. Do you understand?"

I blinked in surprise and looked up at Konan, puzzlement written across my face. Konan groaned and rubbed her face with her hand. With her hand still intact with her face, she said "You didn't listen did you?"

I blushed and scratched the back portion of my head sheepishly. Konan sigh.

"I said, your mission will take place in the **Amegakure no Sato**. Your mission objective is to annhilate the small rebel group against Leader-sama's rule and retrieve the village's scrolls they managed to steal. The rebel group composes of newly ranked jounin and chunin alike, but Itachi and Kisame will have your back. You depart next Monday, by sundown. Understand?"

I nodded determinedly. "I won't let you down, Mama, Leader-sama." I said firmly as I straightened my posture.

Konan smiled while Pein gave me an approved nod. With so much as a wave of his hand, Pein ushered me back to my room.

I sat in my room as Konan brushed my dark brown hair in her hands. My hair had grown around waist length with the side bangs cupping the side of my face. Instead of my long sleeved shirt I wore everyday, I was wearing ¾ length pants with a white sleeveless hoodie.

My mind began to wander back to the mission. It seemed perfectly logical for Pein to give me a mission right now. They have been training me to be a spy for the organization, so they expect good results. As perfectionist as it sounds, I should accomplish this mission swiftly. Therefore, I need a strategy.

"You'll be careful in this mission, right?" Konan asked as she brushed my hair slowly. I gave her a slight nod.

"Yeah. Leader-sama took me in because he saw promise in me. I need to make sure I don't let him nor you down." I said as I glanced back at Konan over my shoulder, a cheerful smile on my face.

Konan paused and stared at me with unsure eyes, but smiled anyway. "Tomorrow, I'll show you a secret jutsu. With your large chakra reservoirs, I'm guessing that you will be able to use it."

I looked at Konan with a tilt of confusion. "What secret technique? Ooh! Is it some super-awesome badass technique that can create a huge explosion?" I asked excitedly.

Konan laughed. "Deidara is getting to you, I see."

I pouted. "Explosions are awesome and a good distraction to your opponents, but I won't agree to Deidara that explosions are art."

_'Because if I did, Sasori would've skinned me alive.'_ I added mentally with a shudder.

Konan smiled and tied my hair into a high ponytail. "This technique needs high concentration and skilled chakra control. It would also need quick progress and reaction time, something that you still lack."

I sulked.

"But with a bit more of training, I daresay you'll perfect this technique by your mission. Though there is one side effect…" Konan trailed.

I blinked. "What side effect?"

"If you don't perfect this technique in 3 days, you'll die."

… Wait, what?!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hello readers! I apologize for the delay. I was supposed to update this chapter earlier, but I had my final exams coming up and my dad literally locked up my computer in his safe. Took me five hours to crack the code, but it was all worth it.

I've re-read the chapters and did a tiny bit of light editing in chapter 1. I slightly altered it because I spotted a few grammar mistakes and plot confusion. Many thanks to my friend in the net who PMed me about it.

Do any of you recognize the last line Konan said in the chapter? Where do you think that line came from? Whoever answers will receive something special from me. Other than cyber cookies though.

And guys? 40 followers but 18 reviews? Seriously, that's quite depressing. How about you kick it up a notch, hm?


	8. Chapter 8: Kimonos & Wolves really match

"NO! NO! NEVER! I SAY NO! THIS IS MADNESS I TELL YOU! MADNESS!"

"It wouldn't be so hard if you would stop struggling!" Konan said.

"THE LIGHT! I CAN SEE IT SLIPPING! MY LAST DAY ON EARTH! AVENGE ME MY BRETHREN! AVENGE ME!"

"It's just a kimono Akimi!"

"OH THE HORROR!"

Itachi sigh, using both his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Six o'clock in the morning and you're already yelling to your heart's content." He said as he sipped a cup of tea.

"Itachi! Please! Help me!" I squeaked as I struggled against Konan's hold. Dang man, that woman is strong! If I couldn't wiggle my way out of this, I'll bribe my way out of this!

"I have a pack of dango underneath the pillow of my bed Itachi! If you help me with Mama, I'll give them to you!" I yelled.

Itachi paused. Somehow, his body turned into a chibi form and his eyes bore into me. Konan froze, sensing what might come next. "Itachi…" she growled. Yikes. She's like a female she-beast!

Itachi then looked up at the ceiling, as if he was in very deep thought. After a few seconds, he replied; "I apologize Akimi but it isn't worth my life."

"ITACHI YOU TRAITOROUS WEASEL!"

* * *

(•_•)

* * *

I crossed my arms and huffed indignantly, glaring at the dirt road both me and Konan were walking through.

For some reason, Konan insisted that even if I was to be the Akatsuki's spy, I should at least be able to feel like a child once every year. Fortunately, the small town nearby named 'Shihana' always hosts a Winter Festival.

Frankly, I understand fully why Konan wants me to have a day to be myself. Pein and Tobi are going to sent me on a test to see if I really was worth their time to raise and make a spy.

But instead of training my super awesome deadly secret technique like Konan promised we should, here we are in the kimono store searching for the perfect kimono for me wear for the Winter Festival. Ugh.

Don't get me wrong; I love shopping as much as the next girl does, but kimonos aren't exactly my thing. They're thick and itchy, plus it's hard to run and walk inside them. And I hate having my hair tied so tightly it might stretch my face into something else.

Konan, being the cautious woman she really was, decided to use a small transformation jutsu on herself to keep from gaining suspicion. She now looks like the exact copy of me, only older. She had long dark hair going past her waist and a slim figure. She wore a blue housedress and regular shoes. Her eye color changed too and now it was an ocean blue color.

I had to admit; she looked beautiful.

Konan wondered inside the store, inspecting various kimonos of every size and color. She held a blue obi up and looked at me. "Maybe blue is your color." She murmured.

I rolled my eyes and yawned. I was so bored!

Deciding that Konan would most likely never make up her mind and that it would take another billion years for her to choose a kimono, I sneaked out of the store and wandered around Shihana town.

I've got to say, when it was back in spring and summer, it was pretty drab and boring, but now that's Winter here, the town of Shihana looks beautiful. Hence the name Shihana. 'Shi' meaning white and 'Hana' meaning flower.

I walked around the town, watching as the people pass by me. Some were kind enough to send me a smile or a small wave and some even greeted me. I was beginning to like this town.

I walked and walked until I stopped at a nearby store. The store had masks of all assortments! Animals, ghosts, gouls, creatures of the night, they had it all! They even had a customized ANBU mask. Score!

I stared at the ANBU mask and wanted to buy it, but I knew I had no money and going back to Konan was not an option.

"Hmm, that's a nice mask don't you think?"

I squeaked in surprise and turned around. A man with gravity defying silver hair was wearing a dark blue mask was staring down at me. He looked like an ANBU nin, the one you can find in the Hidden Leaf Village. And seeing his ANBU mask strapped to his pants was pretty much a dead give away.

I gaped. Holy flippin' flipcakesdippedwithshitandberries!

I nodded mutely. Oh god, oh god! How do I make a good impression on one of my favorite characters in Naruto?!

"You… have white hair for someone so young."

I wanted to smack myself repeatedly and drown in the bottom of a very deep and dark well right now. Nice going, stupid!

Oh, shut up! Let me see you try to impress him!

I can't! We're the same person!

Ugh, great. Now I'm talking to myself!

"Um… thank you?" the silver haired man said, scratching his head, unsure whether take that as a compliment or an insult.

I chuckled sheepishly and turned my head back to the ANBU mask. "Must be pretty tough to be a ninja huh ANBU-san?" I asked with a smile.

The ANBU looked at me strangely. "It pretty much is." He said. Then I held the ANBU mask in my hand, strapping it on my face and looking at the eyeholes. "Boo! Now I'm as scary as you!" I said playfully with a smile hidden behind my mask.

The ANBU gave me an eye-smile. He ruffled my hair affectionately. "Yes, you do. But you know what?"

I tilted my head in question. "What?"

He took out a wad of case. My jaw dropped at the sight of his cash. His wallet was flipping full of cash! Gosh, I think even Kakuzu would want that much! Well, Kakuzu loves money so much he would steal any amount.

"It's yours now." He said as he paid the cashier a total of 40 ryo. I blinked at him and tried to take off my mask, but ANBU man stopped me.

"An ANBU member never reveals his or her identity. Keep it a secret." He said as he placed a finger on his lips playfully.

I beamed. "Right! But ANBU-san, what should I call you then? You don't have to tell me your real name!"

The ANBU made a humming sound and lightly tapped his forehead. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers.

"Call me Silver Wolf."

* * *

(•_•)

* * *

I walked back to the kimono store and wasn't surprised at all when I saw Konan still standing on the same spot holding the same blue fabric while inspecting it with calculating eyes, as if it was some sort of puzzle.

I sigh. "Mama, I think we'll never be able to buy a kimono unless you decide on one!"

Konan turned at me and looked at me. "NO! I want you to have a great time while wearing a beautiful kimono in the Winter Festival. I don't give a shit of what Leader-sama says, you're spending at least one day each year as a kid."

I blinked and gulped. When Konan curses, it isn't a good sign. The last time she cursed was when Tobi/Obito accidentally set the place on fire while cooking a pancake. Seriously, the man is may be crazy cuckoo and in love, but I guess he still knows that women are scary. Especially during **that **time of the month.

I sigh and decided to help Konan search for a kimono that might fit me. Honestly, shopping may be a girl's favorite thing to do, but I'm starting to understand why my dad in my previous life hates shopping with mom. Must've been terrible!

Fifteen minutes later, and we still haven't found any kimono that suits me. I tried convincing Konan that I could just show up in the Winter Festival in ordinary clothes just like other kids and parents will, but the woman stayed stubborn and just ignored me and my pleas.

Huffing out an indignant breath, I looked around and gave the store a final look. I was about to scream my lungs out and cry about being tortured to death like this when a certain kimono caught my eye.

It was like other kimonos, only it was green. The designs were random white spirals with a dark brown obi wrapped around its waist. It had a free small matching green pouch and a green kanzashi* along with it.

I walked up to it and checked the price. It wasn't expensive neither is it cheap so the price was fair enough.

I smiled and glanced around. "Mama! I think I found one!"

Konan came dashing my way. Once her eyes fell on the light green kimono I held in my hands, I swore her eyes dazzled. Her lips curled up into a smile.

"That looks perfect!" she cooed, taking the kimono in her hands. I beamed proudly.

"Let's try it on!"

My smile slipped as Konan dragged me into the changing rooms, quickly stripping me off my clothes and placing the dainty kimono on me. I expected it to be itchy and hot like all the other formal dresses I used to wear before when I was still… you know…

Konan pulled the obi around my waist and tied my hair into a neat bun, pinning it carefully with the green kanzashi. She smiled at me and turned me around gently, facing me to the mirror.

I gasped silently. Seeing myself in a formal kimono really surprised me. I mean, I'm used to seeing myself dirty or covered in bruises or burns from training and when I'm covered by mustard pie all over (don't ask, it's another story) but I've never seen myself look so…

"Beautiful. Absolutely Beautiful." Konan said.

I was still gaping at my kimono when Konan turned and saw something attached to my pants. "Akimi, where did you get this ANBU mask?" Konan asked suspiciously.

I gulped nervously and tried my best to laugh normally. "Eh… I bought it?"

Konan crossed her arms and eyed me carefully. "And how on earth did you get your hands on 40 ryo when you know Kakuzu banned you from getting inside the money room?"

Okay, so maybe I accidentally burned a few bills at my last attempt in my Fire training exercises, but he didn't have to ban me from ever returning inside that room! Besides, I think I only burned five… three… ten billion something?

I looked down in shame, sniffing. "B-but… I thought it was really cool… and… and!"

Konan gasped, knowing fully well what my intention was. "Oh no, don't you dare start it with the act! You know that it won't work on me and— don't give me those puppy eyes! Darn it, I swear that Itachi has been getting to you lately!"

I pouted my lower lip and sniffed, making the most adorable and irresistible pout ever made in the history of man kind. It was sort of like a cute newborn puppy asking for someone to cuddle it to death.

Konan peaked a bit through her fingers, catching a small glimpse of my cute face, and finally gave in. "Fine!" she said. "I'll let this slide. But! You'll be stuck on antidote and herb teachings with Sasori for a week."

I muttered a quick swear under my breath and grudgingly agreed. Konan smiled and took another look at me wearing my kimono.

"It looks wonderful. I'm getting it!" she said gleefully.

A few minutes later after paying legally for the kimono, (yes, I mentioned legally. Deidara usually steals his clothes while Tobi/Obito burns them) we made our way back to the hideout.

I looked at Konan and found her releasing her transformation jutsu. "Phew. That was very tiring." Konan said as she wiped a few sweat drops away from her forehead. I smiled, when suddenly flashes of my previous life came at me, making me freeze in my steps with my eyes as wide as saucers.

"Akimi?" Konan asked, her voice full of concern. "Is there something wrong?"

_'Funny,' _I thought as I held the side of my head with one hand. _'Why am I suddenly thinking of that?' _I asked myself.

Then images of Kakashi, Obito, and Team Minato flashed in my mind.

"Akimi! Answer me!"

_'Hi, Rin-chan! I'm Uchiha Obito, nice to meet you!'_

_'Dobe, you can't even make it in the missions on time.'_

_'Shut it teme!'_

_'Rin-chan, do you want to eat with me?'_

_'This is a state of war Rin. Love is something useless.'_

_'Rin… go! Get away from here!'_

_'Rin, Obito loved you. He loved you so much that he was willing to die for your sake.'_

_'Rin! Run away! He'll kill you!'_

_'Understand Kakashi a bit better Rin. He's just… complicated in showing his emotions.'_

_'DIE!'_

_'Rin! Rin!'_

"AKIMI!"

I blinked, snapping my head up. "Huh? What? Where?" I asked dubiously as I turned my head around in all directions.

Konan sigh. "Oh Pain, please stop scaring me like that! I might end up having a heart attack!" she said as she shook my shoulders firmly. "Do you understand?"

I looked at her, shocked. "Do… what?"

"THAT! The way you froze and your eyes dulled as if you were in a genjutsu or trance." Konan said, her eyes laced with concern and worry. She looked at me with her expression as if I was to disappear from her grasp or something.

"… sorry. I was sort of thinking about all the herbs Sasori-san told me to memorize that I sort of got caught up with it." I said, fake smiling as big as I can to make sure that Konan wouldn't grow worried or suspect a thing.

Konan looked at me unsurely, but sigh. "Alright, but tell me if anything happens, alright?"

I nodded enthusiastically and held Konan's hand in mine. She smiled, which I returned to her, and her hand grasped mine tightly as we both made our way towards the hideout.

As we walked, the only question that lingered in my mind was this;

"If I was reincarnated into this world, why would I have memories that don't even belong to me? And moreover, why Rin's?"

* * *

**[Author's Note]**

**This chapter was supposedly for the mission to the Amegakure, but I decided to give a little side chapppy for this. **

**I was really happy about this story, but I mean SERIOUSLY?! More than 50 people followed, yet I see only 2 new reviews in my email alert account. And seeing 10 people follow me but stay silent?**

**It saddens me to know that only few people would care to give their comments about this story. I was even sick for an entire week… this is such a downer…**

**Check out my other SI OC story, 'Silent is Golden'. Though I won't be surprised if you would follow but stay silent. Yeah, feel the guilt. I'm totally guilt tripping you guys!**

**See you next Wednessay!**


End file.
